Pornstar Dancing!
by Deirdre Monaghan
Summary: Traficar suele ser una tarea que conlleva demasiado cuidado en el acto. Levi creyó tener todo bajo control...


Fanfic: One-shot, AU

Ship: Rivetra

Anime: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Traficant!Levi, Yandere!Petra, situaciones explícitas...

Beta-reader: Ukeshi is Paradise

Isayama es mi papuh y me dejó hacer lo que se me dió la gana. JAJAJA- mierda ojalá fuera cierto, la yama asesina sólo quiere ver el mundo arder...será que lo heredé? ok no, todos los personajes pertencen a Hajime Isayama, la historia me pertenece a meh. Copyright y bla bla bla porque si no lo pongo me regañan bien feo.

Disfruta.

* * *

 **°°'She wraps those hands around the pole!'**

 **'She licks those lips and off we go!'**

 **'She takes it of nice and slow 'cause that's**

 **PORNSTAR DANCING! °°**

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra para el azabache. Caminando por la contaminada ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, con los sonidos de los autos en unísono con la música que se podía escuchar a la distancia de esas típicas fiestas de niños pubertos sin nada mejor que hacer, como les dice él. Pero, ¿de qué se queja? Él no es diferente de los demás.

'Sin un rumbo fijo', así fue cómo llegó a aquél lugar. Tenía la mirada gacha, con un cigarrillo en mano, mientras pateaba la basura de la calle. Unos taconazos en el suelo lo sacaron de su trance. Eran rápidos, por lo que su oído podía deducir. Volteó y por sobre el hombro vió a la mujer, dueña de tan ruidosos tacones. Era bellísima, pelo corto castaño, unos grandes ojos ámbar y, algo en lo que no podía evitar fijarse, un cuerpo escultural, y aunque tuviese un abrigo de piel sintética cubriéndola, no escondía sus atributos.

No dudó más y le dedicó una lujuriosa sonrisa.

* * *

Flashback.

─"Necesito que le lleves esto a Nile," el rubio, con un ademán, indicó a dos de sus hombres, a cada lado de las puertas a su oficina, que trajeran algo. A Levi sólo le pedían hacer su trabajo así que poco le importaba qué era. Uno de ellos se acercó al escritorio, mientras el otro hacia el azabache, con una muda de ropa de civil doblada en sus manos y unas esposas encima de todo. Levi recibió la ropa y botó los artefactos de metal, dejándolos caer al piso alfombrado, mientras se dirigía al baño a cambiarse.

Era una simple playera de manga corta blanca, una sudadera negra y unos pantalones y botas de estilo militar. Le proporcionaron unas pistolas gemelas y su típica cápsula de cianuro que, de ser necesario, deberá tragarse. Estuvieron a punto de atarle la esposa a la muñeca derecha junto con el maletín, pero el se apartó, cruzando los brazos y viendo a Erwin.

─"Mínimo que sea algo más discreto, idiota," ir en ropa de civil, con un maletín blindado y atado a la muñeca es estúpido, después de ser un veterano en el terrorismo y tráfico de drogas y armas, ¿aún le ataban esa porquería? Por favor.

─"Traigan una mochila," en seguida los sujetos obedecieron, saliendo del lugar porque, ¿de dónde sacarían una? Eran algo parecido a empresarios, no tenían razones para tener prendas y/o cosas para adolescentes. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

─"Ahora sí, explica," Levi se puso cómodo y se desparramó en la silla frente al escritorio de Erwin, como si fuese suyo el lugar.

─"Nile es un importante empresario en Dubái, posee por lo menos 63 edificaciones alrededor del mundo," ilustró el rubio, arrastrando una carpeta que contenía fotos y papeles para viajar, junto con identificaciones falsas y boletos de entrada para distintos eventos, al parecer Levi tendría que ir a dar vueltas como idiota por el país. Chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de fastidio.

Entre las fotos había la de una chica, la tomó entre sus dedos y la observó dubitativo. ─"¿Por qué tienes una foto de Petra?," no dejó de mirar fijamente la imagen.

─"Petra Ral, una de las concubinas de Nile, por lo que pudimos investigar…" abrió la computadora portátil que se encontraba junto a él, la volteó de modo que Levi pudiese interactuar con ella. ─"… es de las personas de más confianza para él," mientras, el azabache pasaba una por una las fotos recuperadas por el equipo de espionaje, en todas ellas aparecía la chica, parecía ser el anzuelo, pues siempre, invariablemente había un hombre siguiéndola. ─"Y además, en las siguientes 12 horas después de la captura de imagen, en las noticias del país anunciaban muertes de importantes productores, y nos dimos cuenta que eran los mismos sujetos a los que esta mujer enganchaba." Levi pasó el cursor en forma de flecha sobre un documento sin nombre, sólo para ver imágenes amarillistas, se apreciaba como algunas víctimas tenían el rostro destruido, producto de una explosión justo en la cara, otros tenían disparos entre los ojos, otros más terminaban desmembrados, y los restantes, calcinados. Estaba sorprendido, llevaba algunos meses de conocer a esa mujer, jamás imaginó que podría pertenecer a semejante asociación.

─"Nos costó mucho conseguir que el gobierno árabe abriera la boca, pero finalmente confirmaron que estaban siendo sobornados por la empresa 'Alshshurtat aleaskaria'*, precisamente la que Nile maneja"

─"¿Qué pasó con los hombres que se confesaron?," Levi levantó la vista del aparato, dirigiéndole una mirada con sorna.

─"Su cabeza rodó por la misma alfombra en la que duerme el perro," contestó Smith, con una facilidad y frialdad impresionantes.

─"Qué lindos," sonrió el azabache.

Pronto, el par de adeptos llegaron con una simple bolsa de plástico negra y se la alcanzaron al más bajo. Él sólo sacó el contenido y metió el maletín blindado, ya que la mochila negra era considerablemente más grande que éste.

Tomó la carpeta y la computadora –que aparentemente era de Erwin– y se fué sin más. Internamente estaba hostigado, siempre pasaba lo mismo, le explican, le dan el paquete y lo mandan a caminar por el mundo como un completo imbécil, jamás le decían dónde debía buscar o porqué lo enviaban a 'x' lugar. Era desesperante no saber si iba a morir.

Fin de flashback.

* * *

Él sabía perfectamente quién era esa señorita, pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Erwin no había especificado qué haría… o harían. La conocía, sí, pero que lo mandaran a dejar que lo guiase, para después decidir qué 'hacer con ella' era como si lo mandaran a hacer un hijo y después matarlo… Tal vez el hombre exagera demasiado a veces.

Así que, simplemente bastó con carraspear su garganta ligeramente para que la pelirroja volteara hacia su persona.

̶"¡Levi!," sonrió, de esa forma tan angelical e inocente que sólo ella podía hacer. «Lástima que sea una asesina», pensó él, resignado.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, y ella no lo pensó más antes de abrazarlo, juntando sus pechos al torso del azabache. Él, en cambio, no se inmutó, ya resultaba bastante molesto que lo tratase como si se conocieran de años.

̶"¿Qué haces aquí?," preguntó ella, animada.

̶"Seré honesto. Vine a buscarte," era más que obvio que no iba a ser 'honesto', se preocupa por su integridad física, y mental, más estando cerca de esa mujer.

̶"¿Realmente?," su tono de voz cambió drásticamente, ahora era más grave, casi seductor.

Atinó a sólo levantar una ceja, haciendo como que no entendía la indirecta.

̶"Hm, entonces ven conmigo," Levi no sabía qué pensar de aquella actitud tan distinta, si ella se dio cuenta, era hombre muerto.

Petra le tomó de la mano y lo jaló con ella, se dirigieron a uno de los rascacielos de la zona.

Algo que sabía Levi; ésta era una zona roja. A Levi no le llamó la atención que esta 'zona roja' fuera, de cierta forma, muy lujosa. Es porque la pornografía, prostitución e ingesta de bebidas 'alcohólicas' era algo ilegal en el emirato árabe. Por eso, todos estos locales, como bares y prostíbulos, estaban en lo más recóndito dentro de los rascacielos que pertenecían a empresarios extranjeros.

Así que Levi sólo se dejó guiar, siguiendo a la chica.

Era un hotel de siete estrellas, a la entrada, el vestíbulo era circular, hueco por el centro, donde se alzaban unas columnas de adobe perfectamente tallado, rodeando a una fuente que arrojaba chorros de agua, iluminados por luces de colores. El suelo era de mármol pulido, se podía apreciar cómo se reflejaba cada luz en él. Levantó la vista y en el centro, se podía ver desde ahí los pasillos del hotel, con cada puerta distribuida, todas separadas unas de otras por el tamaño de cada cuarto. Por la hora, todas las luces estaban encendidas, dando un efecto más alusivo por la noche que por el día. Se escuchaban los susurros de la gente que pasaba por ahí, algunos hacia la salida, otros más entrando apenas, tres personas, como pudo ver Levi por el soslayo. No pasaron ni por asomo a la recepción, ella simplemente saludó a uno de los guardaespaldas a la entrada y éste no se inmuto por el beso que recibió en la mejilla de parte de Petra.

Levi sólo pudo sentirse asqueado, el cómo ella andaba repartiendo su saliva por donde pasara.

Volvió a sentir cómo le sujetaba la mano. Se dirigieron al elevador, al entrar, vio de reojo cómo Petra presionaba hasta el piso 103. Iba a ser una noche larga.

.

.

.

Cruzaron algunas palabras de temas triviales mientras el elevador subía –le parecieron horas interminables, aunque hayan sido apenas dos minutos– cuando éste paró, abriéndose la puerta. Bajaron aún tomados de la mano. «Qué horror», pensaba Levi en todo el trayecto, pues nunca lo soltó y no era lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle que lo dejase.

¿Por qué, un tipo como Levi, que trafica a veces hasta órganos, no es valiente para negarse a esta chica? Pero qué infantil, hasta podría decirse que le daba vergüenza. Pero, naaah, para qué negar que le encantaba tener a las señoritas comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Se resignó –por quinta vez en toda la noche– y calló. No pasó por alto el hecho de que a partir de ese piso ya no estaba abierto al centro del edificio, le extrañó, pues recordaba haber visto todo desde abajo.

̶"¿A dónde vamos?," se aventuró a preguntar.

̶"Un lugarcito que siempre te quise mostrar," contestó Petra con su típica voz chillona. Levi reaccionó lento, deteniéndose en seco. «Olvidé por completo mi objetivo principal», comenzó a sudar frío, ¿qué tal si estaba yendo directito a una emboscada? Aún así, los nervios no se notaron en su persona, sin nada que perder, bajó las manos a ambos bolsillos a la altura de las pantorrillas, asegurándose que estuviesen abiertos en caso de que necesitara sacar las armas. Mas no fue necesario.

̶"¿Acaso crees que te estoy trayendo a la puerta del averno?," con un tono de voz enigmático, casi escalofriante, Petra se acercó peligrosamente a Levi, contoneando su figura y posando sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del azabache, acariciando su torso de forma seductora mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Él jamás creyó experimentar esa nueva faceta en él que, con la mirada de una mujer, se sentía dominado. Sin embargo, con ese sorprendente auto-control que se le fue concedido, no se inmutó, sólo dejo salir una lasciva sonrisa.

̶"¿No es eso de lo que vives?"

̶"!Ay, por favor!," ella se alejó de un movimiento brusco. ̶"¿Crees que me gusta destripar gente? ¿Que disfruto del sufrimiento de otros?," los ojos llorosos de Petra desconcertaron y más que nada, confundieron a Levi. En menos de unos segundos, esa tristeza pasó a una sonrisa. Una mórbida sonrisa. ̶"Si… me encanta ver sufrimiento…" contestó para sí misma. Él estaba paralizado, de nuevo le tocaba lidiar con alguien que tenía problemas mentales. Por experiencia propia, sabía de sobra que a estos enfermos había que seguirles el juego. Pero más que nada, no podía evitar pensar que esa sonrisa maniática, era también una muy sexy. A su manera, pero sexy.

Él, 'inocentemente', se acercó a ella y le tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

̶"¿Qué hay de Nile?"

Se apartó con un ademán exagerado. ̶"Agh, a ese tipo le gusta el anal, a mí me pareciera que mi propia mierda me viola," rodó los ojos aburrida, al parecer hablar de ese hombre no le agradaba en absoluto. «No caigas en sus juegos», se repetía Levi una y otra vez. ̶"Quisiera saber… ¿cuál es tu fetiche?," con una voz atascada de libido, ella se acercó de nuevo a él, regalándole una sonrisa de lado, mientras los sujetos originarios de ahí veían despectivos a aquella pareja, que por lo visto no sabían lo que era la ley, sin olvidar los susurros en su idioma, criticándolos y alguno que otro no pasó de corrido, lanzándole un insulto a Petra, que adrede había deslizado el escote de su abrigo hacia abajo, dejando ver su marcada clavícula y hombro izquierdo.

Sin poder controlar del todo ese primitivo deseo, Levi la tomó por la cintura, aprisionándola, mientras ella sonreía, ahora triunfante. ̶"¿No crees que deberíamos… hacer esto en otro lado?," propuso, pasando delicadamente su dedo por la mandíbula inferior del azabache.

̶"¿Y cómo sé que no me vas a matar a la primera oportunidad?," obviamente la enorme boca del enano no faltaba.

Petra rió ligeramente, mostrando sus dientes en el acto. ̶"Me gustas demasiado como para tirar tu bello cadáver tan pronto."

Un escalofrío por cada vértebra no detuvo a Levi, sin embargo, no bajó la guardia, con ambas manos considerablemente cerca de los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar detrás de la peli-ámbar.

Subieron por las escaleras esta vez, llegando a lo que sería el antepenúltimo piso, donde terminaba el hueco característico de todo el edificio. Era otro vestíbulo, pequeño en comparación al principal, pero en este parecía ser que rondaban puros hombres extranjeros, pues ninguno de ellos llevaba las típicas ropas árabes o tenía una actitud muy casta. Estaría totalmente a oscuras de no ser por las luces tenues que había en el techo y las otras epilépticas viniendo de proyectores a las orillas de las paredes, había sillones repartidos en la parte más profunda, cerca por donde entraban los dos, más hacia la izquierda había un bar, lleno de puros ebrios pidiendo una copa más. La música abrumaba los delicados oídos del azabache, mientras la chica comenzaba a mover grácilmente las caderas. Poco a poco se adentraron un poco más, ella tomándolo de la mano, cuando silbidos y gritos de alabo alarmaron a Levi. La atención de los hombres parecía estar puesta en ella. Petra sonreía con un toque sensual e intimidante, haciendo que muchos rieran satisfechos en su mero estado inconveniente.

Levi seguía sin saber qué sucedía hasta que, al fijarse bien en el fondo, era un escenario de Pole Dance.

Petra era… ¿bailarina de tubo? No le sorprendía.

Paró en seco, deteniendo bruscamente a la chica. Estaba confundido, ¿lo trajo a verla bailar? En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Levi deseaba algo más. Como sexo casual o… algo así. Pero no eso. Estaba algo decepcionado, pero no intimidado ni por asomo de la forma en que lo miraban los zánganos que aparte de él, veían en qué momento Petra se quitaba ese abrigo de piel.

Él sin más, aumentó el agarre de su mano con la de ella y la jaló a una pequeña esquina.

̶"¿A dónde mierda me trajiste?," la estrelló contra la pared, encerrándola.

̶"Oh, vamos, sólo veme una vez y tendrás lo que quieres," sonrió divertida de la situación, deseaba que la follara aquí y ahora, pero debía contenerse, pues había clientes allá atrás esperando por ella.

Salió del agarre que tenía el azabache contra ella y, con una última mirada, lo invitó a observarle.

De mala gana, él resopló, cansado de las estupideces que tenía que aguantar por trabajo, pero pronto se arrepintió de pensarlo, pues la música comenzó a acompañar a la chica, que iba sola.

Todos comenzaban a aplaudir con deleite al ver que ella deslizaba lentamente el abrigo de sus hombros, llegando al piso, dejando ver su cautivador vestido negro que llegaba debajo de las ingles. Sus torneadas piernas no eran nada del otro mundo, pero para Levi, eran las piernas mas deliciosas que haya visto, en ese momento sin dudarlo más, se unió al público, colándose en la primera fila, justo enfrente de Petra, pudiendo casi ver su bragadura, puesto que la grada estaba 40 centímetros mas arriba del suelo.

Todos intentaron aplastarlo por meterse, pero Petra empezó su caliente baile. Frotaba sus senos contra el tubo y enredaba sus piernas en él, siempre con una sonrisa erótica. Movía sus caderas chocándolas contra el metal mientras lo rodeaba con las manos, dando una vuelta cargando su peso en él, mas no tocó el suelo. De un impulso separó el cuerpo del tubo, siendo sus piernas las que la sostenían. Dejó caer el cuerpo cargando su peso en las manos, mientras desenredaba las piernas y caía lentamente en la madera, haciendo sonar sus tacones entre tremendo volumen de la música. Sus movimientos, rápidos pero sensuales a la vez, hacía eyacular a aquellos que no aguantaban ni dos minutos. Levi no podía negar que no le parecía excitante, pero le aburría, había vivido tantas cosas parecidas que esta chica le parecía una cría en el baile.

Se retractó, pues en un momento en que cayó con ambas piernas abiertas, lentamente deslizó la mano por todo su muslo, levantando el vestido y descubriendo su intimidad, su lubricada intimidad. Comenzó a tocarse ella misma, complaciendo a cada hombre presente, mientras aún tenía la otra mano sujetada al tubo. Su escote transparente dejaba notar sus pezones endurecidos. Muchos presentes comenzaron a meter la mano en sus pantalones, ninguno pasaba de los 18 años, asqueando a Levi, no podía creer que el simple baile porno los pusiera así.

Ella se levantó sacando sus dedos y lamiéndolos con erotismo. Poco a poco se desabrochó la prenda –que no podía llamarse vestido– resbalando los delgados tirantes negros y dejándolo caer lentamente alrededor de sus piernas, sin olvidar que esos tacones de rosa fosforescente seguían inmutables en sus pies, ella comenzó a restregar su entrepierna contra el tubo, mientras dejaba rebotar sus senos con los repentinos movimientos. Todos los presentes aplaudían ante aquella actuación, complacidos.

Los más despampanantes de dinero comenzaban a vaciar sus bolsillos en ella, lanzándolos a sus pies, mientras, de espaldas a los demás, ella los levantaba.

Pero, trabajando o no, ella sólo tenía ojos para uno sólo.

.

.

.

Ninguno negaba que fue una buena rutina, pero muchos concordaban en que la chica se notaba "algo distante". Qué repulsivo, como si ella tuviese la obligación de tener una relación cercana en semejante trabajo.

Ella entró al baño exclusivo de las bailarinas, pero, dadas las circunstancias, sólo ella fue requerida esa noche. Sabía lo que debía hacer pero… se sentía mal con ella misma. Tampoco era que estuviese orgullosa de lo que hacía, a final de cuentas sólo era una puta más de Nile. Pero el que Levi, aquél hombre de pelo negro, sepa lo más oscuro de ella –porque, vamos, sólo se habían encontrado unas pocas veces en sus vidas, no es tonta–, le… consternaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, serían puros caprichos de ella, no es como si no supiese que está mal de la personalidad.

Se vistió con otro vestido, uno blanco esta vez, y se sacó los zapatos. Retiró las pestañas postizas y despintó las cantidades exageradas de kahal* y rímel negro. Con algodón y crema quitó, frotando muy fuertemente sus labios, el labial rojo chillante. Guardó sus productos y ropa sucia y se miró una vez más al espejo.

Se sentía… normal. Se sentía bonita. Por un momento, su habitual sonrisa desquiciada era una pequeña pero bella sonrisa, llena de melancolía, tristeza, desaprobación de sí misma. Y eso le desagradaba. Le hacía sentir inocente, le hacía sentir estúpida. Todo había cambiado en el momento en que se dejó atrapar por las garras de Nile, aceptado su propio destino, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a tener que deshacerse de sí misma. En el momento en que dejara de servirle a su amo. Era en momentos como ese en los que se arrepentía de haber firmado aquél papel, de haber renunciado a su antigua vida en aquella jaula.

Frunciendo el ceño, alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Por ahora debe enfocarse en su tarea que le ha sido encomendada, sin duda sería difícil, pero no algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

.

.

.

Pasada la primera hora de la mañana, todos se iban a sus respectivos nidos de ratas, después de putas, alcohol y música que, para Levi, era de un pésimo gusto. Pero él se quedaba, no era como si tuviese opción, aprovechaba la oportunidad de que la pelirroja estaba en el vestidor para, de nueva cuenta, revisar que ambas pistolas estuvieran sin seguro y que, efectivamente, la pequeña daga –cortesía de la empresa– seguía en su bota izquierda, mientras peinaba sus cabellos negros hacia atrás y alisaba su ropa con las manos.

El ambiente estaba calmado, no se comparaba en nada al anterior, lleno de hombres ansiosos de recibir sus noches de sexo, pero, la única bailarina presente era ella. Obviamente 'algo' estaba a punto de pasar. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no reparó en que Petra había salido. O simplemente no lo notó porque sus tacones hacían falta.

Dirigió la vista hacia arriba, ya que estaba recostado en el mejor sofá, y vio a una chica diferente. Es obvio que era Petra, pero, algo en ella comenzó a hacer mierda la mente de Levi. No llevaba tan desquiciantes zapatos puestos. Al levantarse por pura curiosidad de saber su estatura, se sorprendió al ver que era más baja que él.

̶"¿Qué? ¿Ahora sirves de cinta métrica?," protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Impresiona que le diese pena traer ese vestido que le cubre de la rodilla a la clavícula y se sienta más insegura que traer uno de red, sin ropa interior.

Levi no supo que debería haber contestado, sólo chasqueó la lengua, como si escondiese el hecho de no saber tratar con ella en ese momento. Era decepcionante, que lo primero que no debería hacer, lo primero que hizo.

̶"Sólo me 'alegraba' de ver a alguien más bajo que yo," contestó él con sorna, haciendo énfasis en la palabra más idiota que se le pudo ocurrir.

La pelirroja rió suavemente, escondiendo su rostro en el acto. No sabía realmente cómo fue que llegó a esta situación, cómo es que aceptó, pero algo, en lo más abismal de su alma, se arrepentía.

Regresó la mirada, ambos envolviéndose en ese tenso y peligroso ambiente. Sus ojos parecían mandar descargas eléctricas en él. Vaya que era una mujer extraña pero, por sobre todo, cruel.

Por todas esas personas que había tejido en sus telarañas para después estrujarlas entre sus manos, como viles insectos que pensaban haber encontrado un lugar con ella. Porque, por más morboso que sonara, Levi sabía que ella era una zorra. Sino, ¿cómo había enganchado a toda la gente que murió? ¿Cómo consiguió que Nile no la asesinara, además de ofrecerle su cuerpo? ¿Cómo…

Sin nada que perder, Levi sacó ambas armas de fuego de sus bolsillos pero ella, demostrando a lo que venía, le arrebató una de ellas, quedando espalda contra espalda, sin soltarse pues, él no iba a permitir que lo desarmara con esa ridícula facilidad. Como si un interruptor en él se apagase.

Sus manos temblaban por la fuerza que ejercían sobre el arma, haciéndola desesperar, de un movimiento estuvo a punto de torcerle el brazo desde atrás, pero él siendo superior en muchas maneras, de un puñetazo desde su posición le sacó el aire de su estómago y la tiró hacia delante de él, quedando frente a frente, se puso en cuclillas, jamás abandonando ese semblante serio y vacío, y pegó la pistola contra el cráneo de Petra, a nada de dispararle. Ella, de su mirada asustada y nerviosa pasó a una de reto. Lo estaba retando.

En ese caso, Levi no dejaba de ser humano y aún esa… duda de matar a alguien que conocía resonaba en su cerebro.

Una vez más, ella rió suavemente, esta vez la risa contenía muchas emociones. Miedo, sorna, resignación, eran unas pocas…

̶"Cuando tenía 5 años… maté un pequeño gato," ese comentario era algo que Levi no se esperaba. La voz de Petra era baja y temblorosa. Y ella estaba quieta.

Pero él no bajó la guardia, siempre, los psicópatas recurren a la manipulación mental.

̶"Toda mi familia pensó que había sido un accidente, pero recuerdo muy bien cómo mi mamá me arrebató el cutter con el que había atravesado al animal de oreja a oreja," una lágrima, imposible de descifrar, se arrastró por la mejilla de la mujer, hasta parar contra el arma. Levi no sabía como reaccionar. No sabía que hacer. No sabía…

̶"Entré a la primaria y lastimé a muchos niños con las tijeras, a uno le lancé un lápiz puntiagudo al cuello…" la pelirroja lanzaba ligeras carcajadas, mientras Levi sólo podía inmovilizarla aún más con su cuerpo, nervioso de su actitud.

̶"A los 15 aprendí a esconder mis huellas, a asfixiar gente con las manos, a disparar armas que conseguía yo misma… descubrí que me encanta ver a los seres vivos sufrir, ver mis manos y ropa llenas de sangre. Me metieron a la cárcel y, después de tres intentos de escapar, todos con alguien muerto, me llevaron al manicomio… pasé nueve años de mi vida ahí," con orgullo, contaba la historia de su vida que, importándole o no al azabache, le impresionaba.

"Supongo que… no te interesaba saber en lo más mínimo pero, me gustaría que alguien me recordara antes de morir" y, después de la pequeña sonrisa, un disparo resonó en todo el vestíbulo.

Él paró en seco.

Después de vendarse con lo que tenía a la mano, arrastró el cuerpo inerte hasta el sofá más cercano. Sacó, del botín, el tan famoso cuchillo, testigo de más de 30 muertes. Lentamente lo llevó a su rostro, tan perfecto rostro, para comenzar a despellejarlo con esa increíble carencia de humanidad. Quería que representara lo que pasaría con aquellos que se meten con la empresa. Seguidamente, de un corte, chocando con las costillas del cadáver hasta el vientre, abrió el cuerpo y tomó la mochila. La abrió desesperadamente queriendo por fin saber qué era, en todo el trayecto jamás le pasó por la cabeza revisarlo. Sacó la maleta metálica y la abrió forcejeando con el cuchillo. Era dinero, puro dinero. Pero no le interesaba el dinero. Sólo el bien de los suyos. Ese lado, tan posesivo y peligroso, comenzaba a florear en su ser. Sacó los órganos, uno por uno. Le dieron arcadas y corrió al baño. Comenzó a devolver absolutamente todo, esos sentimientos de decepción de uno mismo le carcomían. Cada vez que las imágenes de estar a punto de morir pasaban sin detenerse por su mente, su gesto se deformaba en una nueva arcada. Sus pulmones exigían aire, no tenia nada ya que sacar. Estaba fatal.

Las lágrimas hacían presencia en sus ojos, y una vez corriendo, no paraban. Era el sentimiento horrible de haber matado a alguien, después de tantas veces haberlo hecho. Su humanidad y piedad le carcomían mientras una nueva arcada venía, con el intento de seguir respirando y las lágrimas humedeciéndole la vista.

Su respiración se privó a jadeos aspirados, hasta que la pudo normalizar. Con dificultad se puso de pie, dando un paso en falso y deteniendo su caída con el suelo. Debía recuperarse, de nueva cuenta se levantó y se apoyó contra las paredes. Regresó al lugar de la masacre y volvió a su tarea.

Se acercó al cuerpo que yacía en el sofá, totalmente desangrado. La forma en que sonaban sus pasos le hacían parecer que jugaba en un charco de agua. Tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos y comenzó a cortar, rápidamente, cada órgano para separarlos y sacarlos. Todos terminaron en un pequeño bulto a su derecha, siendo acompañado por el sonido acuoso de los ácidos y sangre mezclados cada vez que metía la mano. Cogió las gruesas fajas de billetes y, sin ningún cuidado, los comenzó a introducir al cuerpo.

.

.

.

̶"¡La policía árabe encontró, en el prestigiado hotel Imperial* en Dubái, un cadáver en la azotea del lugar, desmembrado y sin rostro, desbordando dinero de cada agujer-"

La televisión se apagó en el momento en que se mostró, cómo yacía destrozado el cuerpo de la chica que alguna vez acompañó a Nile.

Éste solo pudo fruncir el ceño, mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa, tan desquiciada y mórbida, como la de la madre de sus hijos.

̶"Levi," el nombrado levantó la vista hacia el castaño.

̶"¿Qué sucede, Eren?," despegando la mirada de su celular, el joven se acercó a su pareja, abrazándolo por el cuello.

̶"¿Te deshiciste de ella?," susurró en el oído de Levi, haciéndolo recordar tan atroz anécdota, que se separó bruscamente de él.

̶"Si ya sabes exactamente qué y cómo pasó, ¿Por qué mierda preguntas?," por un momento Eren se asustó de la acción de su novio, no tuvo la intención de haberlo hecho enojar. Estaba a punto de pedir perdón, cuando el timbre del departamento sonó violentamente, haciéndolos reaccionar de sobremanera.

̶"Yo abro," dijo Levi de mala gana, después de analizar la situación unos segundos.

Deslizó cada pasador de la puerta metálica y abrió la puerta.

̶"Buenas, Ackerman."

Eso fue lo último que ambos escucharon, antes de que las cámaras de seguridad captaran el momento en que una bomba detonaba en todo el edificio.

* * *

*Policia Militar en árabe, duuh! (?)

*Kahal es un delineador arabe en pasta, muy efectivo por cierto XD

Y aaaa gracias por leer, XD la referencia al Ereri era TOTALMENTE necesaria no? que piensan de ezoh? Por cierto, jaja subí ya una vez la historia hace dos minutos XD pero no había puesto las notas de autor ya se pueden reír :vv, pero aaa como siempre espero que les haya gustado, más si sabes de señoritas y no les ssatisfacio el baile lo siento okkkk no tengo experiencia con eso (?) con eso dejo claro que odio con toda mi existencia a Petra, por eso sale como la zorra (?) ok no esque no veía a otro personaje haciendola de bailarina seamos honestos. Pero ahora si, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poqueto, y recuerden que ls reviews son mi pan de cada día, es gratis (?). Con muchos mocos y cabello que sea cae les dejo *corazon marica*

Deirdrë, aunque me puedes decir Deir


End file.
